Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (483 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (427 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (368 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (362 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (347 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (317 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (308 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (305 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (304 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (296 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (278 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (277 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (268 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (261 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (259 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (250 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (247 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (247 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (246 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (240 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (240 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (238 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (236 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (233 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (233 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (231 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (228 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (228 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (227 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (227 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (226 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (223 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (218 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (215 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (213 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (212 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (211 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (210 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (209 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (208 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (203 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (198 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (197 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (196 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (194 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (193 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (193 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (190 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (189 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (186 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (184 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (183 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (182 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (181 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (180 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (179 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (177 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (177 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (174 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (172 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (172 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (171 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (171 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (169 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (168 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (168 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (163 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (163 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (163 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (160 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (159 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (155 VA titles) (American) † #Matthew Mercer (154 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (154 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (152 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (150 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (150 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (150 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (150 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (150 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (149 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (148 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (148 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (146 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (144 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (143 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (142 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (140 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (139 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (138 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (137 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (134 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (131 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (126 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (125 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (125 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (123 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (119 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia